Stay with you - Ich bleib bei dir
by Onedayoutthere
Summary: Deutschland liegt besiegt und allein nach der Schlacht um Berlin in den Trümmern… aber nicht jeder hat ihn verlassen. (ÜBERSETZUNG, Original von George deValier )) [GerIta]


Pairing: Deutschland/Italien

Original von George deValier ( s/5945340/1/Stay-With-You)

Anmerkung d. Autors: Am 2. Mai 1945 endete die Schlacht um Berlin. Die Stadt war fast völlig zerstört. Während des Zweiten Weltkriegs verlor Deutschland mehr als zwei Millionen Zivilisten. Sechs Millionen unschuldige Männer, Frauen und Kinder wurden als direktes Ergebnis der Nazipolitik ermordet. Fast sechs Millionen deutsche Soldaten starben. Deutschland kapitulierte offiziell am 8. Mai 1945.

Anmerkung d. Übersetzers: Das ist meine erste Übersetzung... Ich hoffe, ich hab's einigermaßen hinbekommen, die Geschichte zu übertragen. Ich empfehle euch auch das englische Original sowie die anderen Geschichten von George deValier

Am 2. Mai 1945 endete die Schlacht um Berlin. Die Stadt war fast völlig zerstört. Während des Zweiten Weltkriegs verlor Deutschland mehr als zwei Millionen Zivilisten. Sechs Millionen unschuldige Männer, Frauen und Kinder wurden als direktes Ergebnis der Nazipolitik ermordet. Fast sechs Millionen deutsche Soldaten starben. Deutschland kapitulierte offiziell am 8. Mai 1945.

Die Schreie waren unerträglich. Sie klangen schon seit Tagen in seinen Ohren. Das Geräusch von Gewehrfeuer, das Grollen von Panzern, die ohrenbetäubenden Bombenexplosionen umgaben ihn; aber irgendwie waren die Schreie alles, was Deutschland hören konnte. Jeder davon zerfleischte ihn und riss ein wenig mehr von ihm fort, bis er nichts mehr war außer Schmerz und Elend und Schuld und dieser quälenden Hilflosigkeit, die seine Seele zerfetzte.

Es tat weh, zu atmen. Es tat weh, sich zu bewegen. Es tat weh, hier in den Trümmern zu liegen, während Feuer über seinen Kopf flog, und mit den Schreien seines Volkes in den Ohren. Der Geruch von Rauch lag schwer in der Luft und er hustete einmal, und auch das tat weh. Als er die Hand an seinen Mund legte, fühlte er Blut aus seinen Lungen über seine Lippen laufen. Er schloss die Augen. Vielleicht näherte er sich dem Ende. Halb hoffte er das; wenigstens würde es dann nicht mehr weh tun.

Deutschland krallte die Finger in den Schutt um ihn herum; umklammerte die Überreste von Steinen und Ziegeln; fühlte das, was übrig war von den schönen, starken Gebäuden, die einst diese Straßen säumten. Seine Stadt lag in Trümmern um ihn. Sein Land lag in Scherben. Amerika und Russland hatten ihn erobert und zerstört und nun war ganz Deutschland auf deren Gnade angewiesen. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und verstärkte seinen Griff um die Scherben so sehr, dass er sie durch seine Handschuhe und in sein Fleisch schneiden fühlte. Er war unfähig, den Vormarsch der Alliierten aufzuhalten. Unfähig, irgendjemanden zu retten. Jetzt war er genauso hilflos wie unter diesem Verrückten, der ihn in dieses Chaos getrieben hatte und schlussendlich feige in Berlin gestorben war. Deutschland war machtlos, hatte schreckliche Schmerzen und war vollkommen allein. Und er konnte nicht anders als zu denken, dass er das verdient hatte.

Deutschland wollte nicht hier sein. Es hatte nie so enden sollen. Aber irgendwie hatte er die ganze Zeit über gewusst, dass es das tun würde. Er presste die Augenlider zusammen, konnte aber die fallenden Tränen nicht zurückhalten. Er weinte um sein Volk. Er weinte um die Zivilisten, deren Schreie ihn umgaben. Er weinte um die, die von den Händen seiner Nation und in ihrem Namen gestorben waren. Er weinte wegen der Jahre des Blutvergießen und des Terrors und der Schrecken, die er nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Er weinte um alles.

Die Schreie wurden langsam leiser und Deutschland fürchtete sich davor, was das bedeutete. Der rote Himmel schien dunkler zu werden, während der Boden sich langsam unter ihm drehte. Er dachte an Japan, an dessen andauernden Krieg im Pazifik und fragte sich, wie lange es wohl bis zu seiner eigenen Zerstörung dauern würde. Er dachte an Preußen, fragte sich wo er war und was er denken würde, könnte er seinen stoischen kleinen Bruder am Boden weinen sehen. Und er dachte an Italien; Italien, der gegangen war, der alles gewesen war und alles genommen hatte und alles zerstört hatte. Deutschland war plötzlich müde, so müde, dass er kaum denken konnte. Das Gefühl zu fallen kam in ihm auf, als er auf einmal jemanden rufen hörte, ein scharfer, verzweifelter Schrei, der durch den dumpfen Schleier schnitt, der sein Gehirn umgab.

"Deutschland!"

Deutschland riss die Augen auf und schnappte nach Luft, erstickte fast an seinem Blut. Er hatte geträumt. Er musste geträumt haben. Es war nicht möglich, dass _er_ hier war. Aber da war wieder der Schrei, verzweifelt und durchdringend und fast schon hysterisch.

"Deutschland! Deutschland, bist du hier? Bitte, bitte, bitte sag, dass du mich hören kannst, sag, dass du hier bist, bitte Deutschland!"

Italiens Stimme durchdrang Deutschland wie ein Messer. Der Schmerz des Verlassenwerdens überkam ihn wieder. Italien hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen. Er hatte ihn für die Alliierten verlassen. Er war ohne einen Blick zurück, ohne ein Wort der Erklärung zur Tür hinausgegangen. Er hatte genommen, was von Deutschlands zerbrochenem Herzen übrig gewesen war, und hatte es zerschmettert. Nein. Deutschland musste träumen. Er holte tief Luft, doch Blut sammelte sich in seiner Lunge und er hustete heftig, noch schlimmer, als Schmerz seinen Körper rüttelte. Verzweifelt sog er Luft ein und sein Blickfeld wurde kurze Zeit schwarz. Als er endlich wieder atmen konnte, öffnete er die Augen, um Italien vor ihm auf die Knie fallen zu sehen. Deutschland starrte ihn noch immer zweifelnd an.

"Oh Gott, Deutschland… Oh Gott, Ludwig." Italien beugte sich über ihn und wischte mit zitternden Händen das Blut von Deutschlands Mund.

"Ich träume", sagte Deutschland. Es war nur ein Flüstern gegen Italiens warme Fingerspitzen.

"Nein, nein, tust du nicht! Ich bin hier! Kannst du mich nicht spüren?" Italien ergriff Deutschlands Hand und hielt sie an seine Lippen. "Ich bin hier bei dir."

"Feliciano", hauchte Deutschland ungläubig. Er hatte Italien noch nie so dünn gesehen. Er trug eine dreckverschmierte Uniform, sein kupfernes Haar war ein ungewaschenes Durcheinander. Er sah erschöpft aus. Er sah ängstlich aus. Er sah aus wie das Schönste, was Deutschland je erblickt hatte. Deutschland schluckte schwer. "Du bist gegangen."

"Ich musste." Italiens Stimme überschlug sich. "Oh Ludwig, ich hatte keine Wahl! Du… Du musst das besser verstehen als jeder andere!" Italiens Augen glänzten im Schein der nahen Feuer. Er küsste Deutschlands Hand und hielt sie gegen seine Wange.

"Was machst du hier?" Deutschland sah Italien aus trüben Augen an.

"Ich musste dich finden. Ich musste wissen, dass es dir gut geht", sagte Italien, als wäre es das Offensichtlichste auf der Welt.

Deutschland versuchte zu lachen. Er brachte keinen Laut heraus. "Du verrückter Italiener. Es gibt hundert Orte, an denen du dringender sein müsstest als hier."

Italien schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf: "Nein, gibt es nicht."

Deutschland kämpfte gegen die Schatten, die über sein Blickfeld drifteten. "Alles ist weg, Feliciano." Er versuchte, sich zu räuspern, seine Stimme wurde aber immer noch nicht lauter als ein Flüstern: "Es ist hoffnungslos. Ich denke nicht, dass ich…"

"Das stimmt nicht", unterbrach ihn Italien und verstärkte den Griff um Deutschlands Hand.

"Mein Volk…"

"Ist stark. Wie du. Sie werden es auch schaffen. Es wird dir gut gehen." Italien lächelte, und für einen Moment sah er aus wie früher, wenn er lachen würde und singen und den Tag erhellen, damals, bevor alles zur Hölle fuhr. "Du wirst das überleben. Es wird dir gut gehen."

Deutschland wollte ihm gerne glauben. "Es wird dunkler."

Italien keuchte. "Das… Das ist, weil du schlafen musst", sagte er, eine leise Spur von unterdrückter Hysterie in seiner Stimme. Er legte die freie Hand an Deutschlands Stirn und strich ihm das Haar zurück. "Schlaf, Ludwig. Ich werde bei dir bleiben."

"Nichts davon hört je auf. Warum machen wir das?" Der Himmel wurde plötzlich im Licht eines weiteren Bombenangriffs heller. Es sah beinahe schön aus. Italien streichelte nur stumm Deutschlands Haar. "Du solltest nach Hause gehen", sagte Deutschland, obwohl er sich an Italiens Hand klammerte und verzweifelt hoffte, dass dieser es nicht tun würde.

"Ich werde dich nicht noch einmal verlassen. Nichts ist mehr wichtig. Ich möchte nur mit dem… mit dem einen, den ich…" Italien brach plötzlich ab. "Ich muss bei dir sein. Schlaf jetzt."

"Es tut nicht mehr weh." Dunkelheit kroch langsam über den roten Himmel.

"Das ist nur so, weil du müde bist. Leg dich schlafen. Ich werde bei dir bleiben."

"Verrückter Italiener." Deutschland schloss die Augen. Er konnte die Schreie nicht mehr hören. Aber er konnte Italiens Hand fühlen, warm und kräftig und seine eigene fest umschließend, als er in den Trümmern einschlief, während die Bomben weiterhin über seinen Kopf flogen.


End file.
